Once Lost
by CapricornXVI
Summary: A story I decided to write. Riku's POV and it takes place about 6 years after(Riku's about 22) the game. R+R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a ficcy I thought up while Rping and it sounded really cool. Yeah yeah another future story in KH. It's not the same, I hope. From Riku's POV mainly unless I change it. Riku's about… 22.  
  
**Chapter 1: After All…**

Riku Sighed as he looked about the streets of Traverse town as he and an unfamiliar girl sat on a bench. He was lost in his thoughts and the girl next to him didn't seem… normal. "Riku-san… are you alright? You seem a little out of it… what are you off in lala land again??" The girl grinned as she teased the older boy. He smiled slightly. He had programmed her to act like Alex… to carry her soul on. After her death. Her death, Something that hurt Riku in his heart, for Alex had been a little sister to him. And when he had come back he had found out that she had died soon after they sealed the door.  
  
Riku had been distraught by the sudden news and gone back to a place Alex spent most of her time. He found that she was working on something. Aside from her studies of heartless and how they came to be and what not, the girl had been making something. A robot or a humanoid or something. The being was un-programmed but it had a striking resemblance to what Alex may have looked like at about 18 years of age. He soon had given it a personality and programming and finished up the bot. It was a near perfect replica of his friend except…the ears. They weren't human ears but it seemed to be something Alex could not improve. But at least he'd be able to tell the difference.   
  
"Riku-san… answer me," Alex said as she poked the elder in the cheek. He flinched and blinked, lost then glanced to her, "Sorry.. I was thinking again." "I could see that…" she responded, "so how long do you plan to stay here?" "Until we're ready to go find the others…" The silver-haired man replied calmly. The humanoid nodded.  
  
Another thing to worry about. Finding his friends, which he hadn't seen since the door had been sealed. What had become of them? He sighed and stood, "Let's get ready… we're leaving soon…" The girl nodded and stood as well. They walked off.  
  
_"Take care of her…"_

I didn't just mean Kairi… I meant Alex as well; after all she did love you Sora…  
  
_"I… just want to find someone… someone just for me… and the heartless can't stand in the way of that, You know what I mean?"_  
I know what you mean Alex… You were so young and naïve, not aware that everything you knew was going to be ripped from you. Or did you?  
  
_"There is something strange about these worlds. They're far too perfect. I will find out the truth. Where the heartless have come from and more importantly… where we came from…"_  
Those entries… She knew what she was getting herself into. But she didn't know she'd die from it. She was just like her dad, curious about what she didn't know and paying the ultimate price in the end. At least she died knowing the truth…  
  
"Riku?" The sudden female voice ripped the man out of his thoughts as he looked to the seemingly 18-year-old girl walking beside him, "Yes Alex?" "Did… Did I die… for no reason?" "I… don't know…. It would help if I knew how you died…" Riku responded. She looked deep in thought then sighed heavily, "I'm sorry… I do not remember that far back. My memory database was not active then…" "It's alright Alex… We'll find out sooner or later… right now let's focus on the task ahead…" "Alright then…" With that the two walked off… One had changed much over the years while the other… would never change.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Endnote: Really crappy huh? I hope the other chapters will be better. ^^ Anyways if you like it or even if you didn't, Review it please. I really do need something to cook my marshmallows with. ^.~  
  
-CapricornXVI


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I hope you liked the last chappy. ^^ Yes Alex did die, how tragic. ~smirks~ Anyways. If you like it Review and even if you don't like it don't review. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I forgot this in the last chappy and it's the same throughout the story. So… Original characters do not belong to me! They either belong to Disney and Squaresoft or the trademarks of Persocoms belong to CLAMP! So don't sure me or else I send out some rabid beast to eat you. -_-  
---------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2: What happened…**  
  
  
_So far, no luck in my experiments. The humanoid is coming along well and I've not found any lead to where the heartless have come from. I will not rest until I find out everything, even if it means my life. Sora and Kairi are still missing and I don't expect Riku to return. Tomorrow I shall continue my searches…  
  
_"Riku-san… are you sure we'll be able to find them?" Alex asked as they paid for some items, just in case. The older boy winced slightly then smirked, "Are you doubting me?" "Well it's just that the probabilities of-" "Probabilities, shmobabilities… " He sneered, giving a dismissive wave to the thought, "We'll find them… no matter what…" 

__

The second day of my searches has proved eventful. The door, the one that they say leads to darkness, it gave off a familiar aura whilst I was inspecting it. It was almost begging me to enter, but not yet, not until I know for sure…what lies beyond. The humanoid, which I have dubbed as a persocom, seems to be together perfectly. The Operating system works like magic. She can do anything a human can, even reproduce. Some of the people say that this isn't the only realm out there… That there is a similar one to ours… but that is only an assumption. But if there is another Realm… could this be were the heartless came from?

He glanced to Alex. What had she said this thing was in those papers? A Persocom. He sighed and continued towards Merlin's to get any other needed items. 'We will find Sora and Kairi…' he thought. 

They were in and out of Merlin's as quick as possible and were already heading away from traverse. No heartless blocking the pathway of the gummi ship. Riku almost seemed a little dazed as they flew towards wonderland, Alex noted.   
  
_Entry 10:  
The door leads to another realm all right. It leads to the real world. The world in which we were conquered by the heartless. Riku left to the real world... now the realm of the heartless. But how the heartless were able to come across I still have not a clue. My theory is that possibly, when the heartless took over our original realm, the truest of the hearts escaped and made a realm of their own. Each heart creating a paradise of their own. Riku's and Sora's created Destiny Islands, Aladdin created Agrabah, and so on. Traverse is the center of all these worlds, created in case the heartless should crossover. It's protected by something that makes it indestructible. The persocom seems to become even more powerful by the day…  
  
_Riku muttered something as he looked about. Sora nor Kairi were here, that was for sure. Memories began to come back to him. Memories from the other side of the door, the real world. Images of his own body and sora's without their hearts. Fate had brought the two boys together in their dreams. Alexa glanced to the older boy as he winced, "Riku? What's the problem?" "N-Nothing… I'm fine... " He responded with a half growl…  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Endnote: Bum bum bum!! O.O; the italics were parts of Alex's entries into her studies diary that she kept. There might be some of those in the chapters. Yeah I know. This should be a crossover of KH and Chobits, lol. But since it plays such a small role I decided not. But the persocoms are from Chobits, a really great manga. Anyways, Read it, Enjoy it, Review it! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, what can I say? No reviews… Anyways, I may have to jump around in time for a bit because well. I have ideas in my head that my creativity expects my brain to piece together and add what's missing. Yeah right. But I will have to ask you readers something: Alex Likes Sora, as you know. So, Do you think Sora and Alex should be a couple? Or Kairi and Sora? Or maybe I should throw in some shounen-ai and make it Riku and Sora? Well tell me your thoughts. Read and review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 4: Reunited at Last  
  
  
One last place to look, Hallow Bastion. Riku thought as he looked up at the Rising falls. The persocom seemed uncomfortable here. The silver-haired boy sighed and began jumping up onto the rocks, heading towards the castle. Alex followed, trying to hide the unprogramed fear that she felt. He glanced back at the humanoid, what was she feeling right now? Felling… Hah, that was funny. A machine feeling anything true, impossible. He quickly discarded the thought and continued forth. She caught up with him easily and they both got on the platform, both silent.   
  
Once arriving they were greeted by heartless whom they fended off easily. "Sora? Kairi?" Riku called out once they entered, hoping for a response. There was silence for a moment then Riku sighed heavily. "Riku? Is that you?" A female voice said as an older girl resembling Kairi in some ways appeared in one doorway. He turned to face her and smiled, "Hey Kairi… Where's Sora?" Kairi shifted a bit uneasily but returned the older boy's smile, "He's exploring this place for the millionth time… Thing haven't been the same since you left…" She glanced to the persocom and rose an eyebrow, "Is that… Alex?" "Hai…" Alex replied and smiled to the other girl. Kairi blinked, confused, "She looks… different…" "That's because it is her but it isn't… I'll explain everything when everyone's here… " Riku interrupted then began to head to the lift shop, "Both of you stay here… I'll go get Sora…" Both girls nodded and he walked off.  
  
An hour later all four of them were in the entrance hall, Kairi and Sora listening intently as Riku explained everything that had happened as Alex leaned against a wall, silent, with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "So… Alex is dead?" Sora inquired once Riku had finished. The elder hesitated then nodded. "How?" Kairi questioned thought she didn't really feel much concern for the deceased girl, she still acted as if she did since her two friends had at least cared about Alex. "I'm not sure… " He responded slowly then took a small booklet out of his pocket and opened it to the last page which was covered in dry blood spots, the last sentence seemed incomplete, "This is the last thing she entered into her studies... and who else's blood would it be?" 

__

I'm not gone just yet… you just wait and see. We'll meet on the battlefield once again, but as enemies…

---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Like it? Well it'd be nice to get some feedback from all of you. Anyways, thanks for reading this far! I'll try and update more often! Ja ne!


End file.
